thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Higurashi
Faith Higurashi is a Gamemaker character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal her information, lunaii or real life picture. She a the Head Gamemaker. 'Faith Higurashi' Age: 28 District: the Capitol Gender: Female Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Faith is a sinister and bitter person, who has clawed herself up to the position of Head Gamemaker only to get to fulfill her psycotic needs. She is ruthless and fires any Gamemaker she thinks is too soft, or if she just doesn´t like them. Faith is very loud and arrogant and believes the work she does in the Gamemaker industry is the best in Panem. She likes to plot very bloody Twists and muttations, and is very devoted to being a Gamemaker. History: Faith´s eccentric personality can be traced far back into her backstory. She was born into a family who believed that she would never be good enough. Her parents were executives in a huge Capitol brand for clothes, they earned millions of dollars every minute without even doing anything. Her older sister was a perfect example of how they wanted their child to be like. She was interested in their jobs, she was good at school and she always did what she was told to do the moment they asked her. But Faith was wildly different. She hated her parents brand, she preferred black, mysterious clothing that they never had in their brand. She knew about all the corruption in her parents company and hated that as well, how they were cheating their way to richest. Faith believes that fame and fortune had to be fougth for, not just taken from the cold, dead hands of their opponents. She never did what she was told to do, not at home or anywhere else, and her grades were at the point where they could only get better. And so a rift formed between Faith and her parents and sister. They were cold towards eachother, but they had to stick together since they were indeed family. And then, the moment Faith had turned eighteen, and her parents were not legally needed to take care of her anymore, they instantly kicked her out of the house. This was because she had mailed documents proving thir corruption in their firm to a magazine. However, the documents had been stolen by one of their spies. Now that Faith was all alone, and had nowhere to do, she turned desperate. She would do anything for money, including prostitution. She hated it, but she did it for the money and to survive. After two years of this, Faith had had enough of it. That night, she was having a customer over, a greasy-haired, bald disgusting pig of a man. He tried to push her to do some very strange fetish things to him, and that was what pushed Faith over the cliff. She had had enough, once and for all. Quickly, she grabbed the man´s throath and started squeezing it, forcing him into the bed sheets. Within a few minutes of struggling, the man´s lungs couldn´t take it anymore and he died. Faith realized what she had done, but at the same time, she realized that she enjoyed this. She dumped the man´s body, and ran away from her pimp. From then on, she miraculously earned herself a position of apprentice Gamemaker for the Capitol´s very own Hunger Games. She was thrilled, and became a very ambitious girl who always strived to become Head Gamemaker. Through years of hard work, bribing and fighting her way up the ranks, she finally got the job she wanted, Head Gamemaker. Games style: Faith´s Games are always high-action and high-pace. She doesn´t like slow Hunger Games quick lasts for weeks, and neither does she like the family-friendly ones. She loves bloody, gory, raw and gruesome Games which can make even the less squemish person lose their dinner. She never has a single personal favorite Tribute, instead, she values them all as sacrificial lambs. Sometimes she has even arranged Games where nobody won, which has made her somewhat unpopular in the Capitol. Over the last few years however, she was threathened with being executed if this continued, so now her Games acually have a Victor. Sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gamemakers Category:Capitol Category:Yoonie